Summer
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: One lazy Summer afternoon, Kisame wants to have some fun. Too bad Itachi isn't the kind of person to voluntarily join in.


_Another one shot after hearing Kisame's adorible voice in the latest Naruto Shippuuden episode, episode 12. I luv Kisame so much _

* * *

Normally, on an average balmy hot summer day, you wouldn't normally find people dressed in hot black cloaks walking down the street. But while the taller of the pair that was walking though down had disguarded of his heavy cloak, the smaller man next to him must have been BOILING. And while the sun was setting, it was still hot.

Kisame glanced at his companion's form and snickered silently to himself. Itachi sure was obedient when he wanted to be. But stupid, in Kisame's opinion. He was hot, and his cloak, hat, armguards and contemplated his shirt, but decided not to, was now all stuffed into his pack. He had felt better then.

And now, sometime later they had stopped near a river to set up camp. The shorter of the two sat against a tree and drank water from a bottle, and the shark nin laughed to himself as the tent was set up.

Then he took off his shirt, dumping it with the rest of his clothes, and then looked over at the river with a smirk. He noticed his partner staring, and said, "Take off your clothes before you pass out, Itachi-san."

Itachi twitched. The man's voice was twice as playful as it normally was which immediately got on the Uchiha's nerves. He could put up with Kisame normally, yes, but now … "I'm just fine." He said, a look in his red eyes that told him that he was not in the mood for his partner's behaviour.

Kisame only shrugged then, stripping out of his shoes and pants, leaving him clad in black boxers. He then jumped into the river with an almighty splash and a woop of delight from the cool water.

Itachi could only glare when a tiny speck of water hit his cloak, and he growled softly. Kisame was such a child … getting excited over something like that. He stood then and gathered some of the wood the shark nin had found, before blowing a small wisp of fire on it, igniting it and spreading the smell of ash over the area. Itachi watched the bright flames for a moment, before going back over to his resting spot and sitting down.

He heard Kisame snicker and looked over, seeing the shark nin resting on the edge of the bank and staring at him. "You're missing out, Itachi-san."

"I am not hot," He replied, even if he could FEEL sweat running down his face.

He heard Kisame snicker again.

Just as he was about to snarl and tell his partner to get back to what he was doing, he looked up to see his very wet, muscular partner's body above his, and he stared up with a glare, his eyes starting to spin slowly. "What?"

The shark nin leaned down and hovered his head above the Uchiha's, a finger tracing a bead of sweat that trailed down his partner's face. He then rubbed it between two fingers, and said, "You sure sweat an awful lot for someone whose not hot."

Itachi sat frozen, his skin tingling from the touch. "Kisame." He warned, glaring at his partner. "Leave me alone." He punched the other in the gut so fast that Kisame wouldn't have had time to react.

And it turned out, that was the worst thing Itachi could have done.

The water clone exploded and soaked the shocked Uchiha, and the woods echoed the sound of Kisame in the river howling with laughter, since he had hidden under the water to prevent Itachi from noticing. Spluttering, the Uchiha shook himself of the water and the shock, before standing suddenly, taking off his cloak, hat, shirt, pants and shoes, tossing them all in a neat pile.

Kisame's laughter stilled as the Uchiha SLOWLY walked over to him, his skin damp from sweat and water of Kisame's clone. He looked up at the other with a smirk, still amused even when the Uchiha was obviously _not pleased _with being soggy, or with Kisame's joke.

The shark nin only grinned then and said, "Are you coming in then?"

Itachi only glared in response. He felt better being out of his heavy clothes (which was why he had ripped them off, since he HATED water.)

"Alrighty then!" Kisame took that as a yes, and jumped up out of the water, grabbing Itachi around the waist and pulling him into the water with an almighty splash, the smaller man landing on his partner and gasping for breath.

"_Kisame._" He said in a deadly voice, which Kisame only laughed at, and said, "You feel better now, don't you?"

Itachi only pushed his partner back into the water savagely, and both of them ended up having a very childish water fight which left them soaked, panting and looking at each other, Kisame with laughter in his eyes, and Itachi with anger that he didn't really mean.

Once they stopped panting and Itachi had stopped trying to kill him, they sat back in the water, Kisame laughing lightly and the Uchiha staring at him. This went on for several minutes before the Uchiha looked at him in the water, and shook his head.

"You treat life so lightly, Kisame." He said, inwardly bewildered. "How can you do that and fight like you do?"

Kisame only laughed again, and said, "Because that's just me, Itachi-san." He stood up and looked at the sky that was as blue as his skin was, "your fun loving partner."


End file.
